


I Don't Know's On Third

by cmshaw



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you like being called strong, Superboy?" Rob said, in a voice he shouldn't be allowed to use if he was saying no to makeouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know's On Third

**Author's Note:**

> Glossing asked: In their sexual relationship, who tops? Feel free to elaborate in the comments with recs, drabbles, and/or Deep Thoughts.

"Training?" Kon said, his voice spiraling up in volume and -- it must be said -- pitch. "TRAINING? Rob, I do not need TRAINING to have SEX with you!"

Robin sighed. His arms were crossed beneath his cape and he was probably rolling his eyes under that stupid mask and his mouth didn't even look _wet_ anymore. Kon felt big and awkward and hot all over, and his lip was throbbing where Rob had been tugging on it with his teeth and his dick was throbbing without any such -- God, if he could get Rob to -- if he could get that mean little mouth all red and wet again and wrap it around his --

\-- And it's not like Kon hasn't had better kisses than that anyway, lots of 'em from girls in bikinis where when you reached out to touch someone you were actually touching them and not trying to feel up someone's fifteen layers of armor, although from the way Rob had been breathing at the _time_ he'd kind of liked having his armor felt up. And he'd kind of wiggled and kind of moaned right into Kon's mouth and Kon's mouth had kind of said, "Oh God, oh God, fuck me," without checking in with his brain or anything. And then Rob had been a freak.

Rob sighed again. "I'm not talking about _training_," he said, "but, look," and he reached out and _grabbed Kon's ass_, just like that.

He even _squeezed_ Kon's ass.

When Kon tuned back in again, Rob was saying, "--muscle, you know?"

"Muscle, right," Kon said. Maybe he should grab Rob's ass too. He was pretty sure that the green parts of it had less armor than the red parts.

"Are you even listening to me?" Robin said. Over Kon's indignant "yes!", he said, "It's a question of _safety_," and glared like Kon had just kicked sand in his face.

"Um...condoms?" Kon hazarded. "I could get some?"

This time Rob let go of Kon's ass to cover his face with his hands and make this huge _production_ out of his put-upon sigh.

"Okay, Rob, really," Kon said, because enough was enough. He put his hands on Rob's hips, pulled him in close, and gave him his best sexy grin which Rob was even the right height to perfectly appreciate, even if he was looking up at Kon through shatterproof lens instead of eyelashes. "I'm not the kind of guy who's going to, like, PRESSURE you, but somebody need to get this mojo working again." He slid his hands up Rob's sides, pushing the cape apart as he went, and really he could just pick Rob up if he wanted to -- the armor was heavy but hey, he was Superboy, not a problem --

"I have access to Kyptonite," Rob said flatly.

\-- "Okay, lack of mojo here, got it," Kon said, backing off fast, hands up in front of him.

Rob grabbed him by the front of his jacket. The green fist on the black leather was entirely unlike Kryptonite, but the little smirk on the corner of Rob's mouth wasn't. Kon swallowed. "Don't you like being called strong, Superboy?" Rob said, in a voice he shouldn't be allowed to use if he was saying no to makeouts. Kon nodded a bit frantically. "You need to _control_ that strength," Rob continued, and Kon bit his lip and struggled mentally, caught horribly between VOICE OF SEX and STARTING TO LECTURE.

He just wanted to make out with Robin! Why was that so difficult?

Okay, stupid question. Rob _did_ have Kryptonite, a good-sized chunk of it in a big silver ring that would go right over those armored gloves of his if Rob really wanted to hit him. There wasn't much you could do about Kryptonite except get out of its range fast, and if Rob grabbed him, maybe by the hair -- Kon could feel his knees buckling in sympathetic pain just from the thought of it -- Rob could totally push him down on his knees and make him suck -- no, because even with Kryptonite Rob would be _careful_, not go near his teeth, so more likely he'd push Kon down on his stomach, rub his face in the dirt -- rub his SHIELD in the dirt --

It was absolutely Poison Ivy's fault that Robin plus Kryptonite was turning him on. What next, was he going to get a hard-on for Metallo? Those super-villains were...were..._dastardly_.

And Robin was something even WORSE, because he'd just stuck his hand between Kon's legs and grabbed his _junk_, right through the jock, and that hurt, it _hurt_, he would swear on anything that it hurt even though everything was going red and he couldn't breathe and he was coming in his tights. Kon landed on his knees, hard, and wheezed for air with Rob in his lap, feeling him up under his jacket and biting the side of his neck with sharp teeth that did absolutely nothing to help him get the shakes under control.

"Oh, oh man," he gasped finally. "Oh, fuck you, Rob, that was not fair."

Rob laughed against his jaw and rubbed his armored jock against Kon's not-very-armored-and-suddenly-kinda-inadequate jock. Kon groaned and Rob said, "I think we're going to have to make out for a while longer before you'll be up for that."

"Hey, I'm up for anything!" Kon said automatically. He tipped Rob onto his back and started to lie down on top of him, but Rob's thighs closed around his waist and all of a sudden Rob's still-pretty-darn-armored _ass_ was up against Kon's jock. "Oh," Kon said. "Oh!" Rob, _Rob_ of all people, was grinding up against him, and this couldn't -- it couldn't -- "Uh, safety?" Kon said, a little desperate.

Rob grinned. "If you'd listened to me in the first place," he said, and seemed to pause for a smart remark that Kon was way too brain-fried to figure out -- which Rob ought to know, since it was Rob's fault he'd just embarrassed himself like that. Rob winked, the bastard, and said, "this is what I've been trying to suggest. Much safer this way, although I do think I should ride on top."

"I, I, brain, Rob, I don't --" Kon said, and fell down flat on top of Robin.


End file.
